The Avengers: Heroes of Past and Present
by Comin2U
Summary: The Avengers Kids defeated Ultron. And the world was at peace for the first time in years. It's been 3 years since the robot's downfall. The world is perfect and safe. Even for the Next Avengers. But what happens when they receive a clue that their parents might just be alive? Join them on the adventure to find their parents… and maybe get back the 15 years they lost…
1. Prologue

Summary

The Avengers Kids defeated Ultron. And the world was at peace for the first time in years. It's been 3 years since the robot's downfall. The world is perfect and safe. Even for the Next Avengers. But what happens when they receive a clue that their parents might just be alive? Join them on the adventure to find their parents… and maybe get back the 15 years they lost…

Prologue

_15 Years Ago….._

"_STEVE!" Yelled the Black Widow from the circle of Ultron Robots that surrounded her making a horrible sound that rang in the captain's ears._

"_NAT!" He shouted at his wife losing sight of her in the silver vibranium pile that enclosed her. _

_He ran towards her at full speed protecting himself with his vibranium shield letting the robots bounce off the shield coated in red white and blue._

"_**Steve!" **__Nat's voice rang in his ear through the com link._

"_Nat!" he yelled back._

"_**Get the Kids to safety!" **__her voice screeched. _

"_No! We can win this! We don't have to let them go!" he yelled back desperate not to say good bye to his son or his wife._

_But the black widow never responded. The last sound that came through her com link was the whisper of __**"steve…." **__Then the voice of a robot going. __**"Target has been exterminated!" **_

_The Captain had his answer. _

"_**CAP! If we are going to do it we have to do it now!" **__Tony Stark yelled through the com. _

"_**Do it Steve! We can't let them die! They're the last hope if we fall!" **__Yelled the Wasp through his com._

"_**I agree with the Wasp on this Captain. I wish for my son to grow up, whether it be without me or not." **__T'challa spoke._

_Cap let out a sigh… he had lost his wife. He could not lose his son on the same day…_

"_Alright Tony… Do it… Raise them right all right Stark? And don't let them turn evil__**."**__ He spoke._

"_**Did Cap just crack a joke? And in his dying moments?" **__Tony replied._

"_No… It's our dying moments. We will see you again Tony. And if not… then we will see the kids… Take care Tony…" The captain replied._

_And that was the last thing that was ever heard from him and the other avengers…_

_**AND THERE CAME A DAY LIKE ANY OTHER,**_

_**WHEN EARTH'S MIGHTEST HEROES WERE UNITED AGAINST A COMMON THREAT**_

_**ON THAT DAY THE AVENGERS WERE BORN!**_

_**TO FIGHT THE FOES NO SINGLE HERO COULD WITHSTAND**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"We're here!" Tony yelled from the front of the quinjet landing on the chard and blacked battlefield.

Thoruun got up with James on her right side.

"So this is the place where you battled Ultron before?" Asked Pym.

"Yep…" Tony replied walking out of the jet and out into the field.

"Wow… I expected it to be different.." Azari Commented.

"What did you imagine Azari!" Pym commented shrinking down and flying out into the open.

Pym didn't hear Azari's comment back.

"Come on James! Lets go see if we can find anything!" Thoruun commented dragging her boyfriend.

"Alright! Give me a moment!" James replied following her but stopping when a flash of reflected light hit his eyes.

Pulling his hand away from hers he walked over to a silver piece of metal sticking up out of the ground.

He picked it up to find that it was a marriage band ring that was silver with diamonds.

"Tony?" he asked.

"What is it James?" Tony replied.

"Do you know who's this is?" he asked handing it to his adoptive father figure.

Tony examined the ring.

"So?" James asked.

"It was your mom's…" he finally answered," The only reason I know is because I was your father's best man… I helped him pick out this ring… I even paid for it!"

"Really?" James asked surprised.

"yep… Your father waited about 2 months to propose to your mom… and he only did it when they found out that they were going to have you they didn't want you to be born out of wedlock… then about half way through the pregnancy they actually fell in love… I always liked them together…" Tony explained.

"What?" James asked surprised once again.

"Yep… when you were one your father proposed to your mother again but they were really in lock this time… You were the ring barer. You were so cute." Tony chuckled before handing it back to James, "You keep that ring kid… maybe you can give it to the one you love.." Tony smirked nodding over to Thoruun.

James nodded putting the ring in his pocket and walking back to the jet where his father's shield was waiting to be fetched and cleaned.

James walked towards the quinjet just to hear a small beeping…

James looked around wondering where it was coming from.

He reached back into his pocket pulling the ring out which was flashing a bright red.

In an instant he dropped the ring afraid of what was happening. He grabbed his father's shield holding it to protect himself.

Finally the red flashing stopped and the ring started to project a 3D Hologram.

The hologram was a women in a black jumpsuit with yellow cuff like bracelets.

After about a second of the image focusing she started specking.

"Hello… I don't know who's seeing this but it's someone I trust… the date is 2-23-2022. Ultron is back. A creation on Tony Stark's meant to make man kind better… But it turned against humanity… Becoming evil and creating a burning passion to destroy the human race." She spoke.

"In an attempt to save the avenger's lives and the lives of their children we have created a failsafe program… We have replaced all the Avengers with clones. All expect for Tony Stark. The kids will flee with him to a dome in the artic to be raised in safety." She continued.

"As I speak right now the other avengers are being put in a cryogenic freeze. This will make us freeze in time and keep us safe. This way if the clones fail to defeat ultron then there is still hope besides our children. I am the only one who knows about this plan. Everyone else thinks they're going to take an energizing nap in a cryotube. They don't know that we may never see our kids again. Steve… if you're watching this and have just woken up. I'm sorry… I did this for the better… for a chance to live and be with James again…. But if this is James or Tony or someone else… Look at 38,43,22.15 north, 110,22,02.26 West. That's were you'll find the truth." she finished .

The projection ended leaving James wide eyed and silent…. The video was from 15 years ago… but it still left him with hope.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Remind me why we are going to a desert?" Azari asked as he flew the quinjet.

The team had just dropped Tony of at Avenger's Tower and was flying to the coordinates that James insisted they go to.

"I don't know why… But we need to..." James explained not wanting to tell what he had seen and watched earlier.

"Alright… but I would like to know why we are going to the middle of no where in Utah." Azari replied putting the coordinates in the jet and letting it boost up to max speed.

"Azari don't question James…" Thoruun told her adoptive brother, "He is our leader after all. And he is the oldest of us.."

"The only reason your protecting him is because he's your boyfriend!" Pym interrupted flying around them in his pixie mode.

"I bet I could lead this group." Frankie interrupted next.

The group bickered on for the next 30 minute long flight to the desert before landing.

"Alright we are here! I want everyone to spread out. Frankie you look for anything metal or odd." James ordered.

Frankie mumbled something under his breath before going.

The others soon followed suit in their search fore something odd.

After about an hour of searching the ring started to beep again. Like a homing signal James followed it over to a hill like mountain with a cave on the side.

He waked up to the Cave creeping inside of it letting the ring lead him.

The cave was damp and dark and reminded James of the tunnels that they had found the hulk in 3 years earlier. The walls had spiders creeping up them and had an opening in the roof to let in sunlight.

And once again just like earlier that day, light flew into his eyes as if it were reflected off of something.

"James!" Thoruun yelled from outside the cave flying in only to freeze when she saw six cryotubes leaning against the wall.

James walked over to the tubes not hesitating as he cleared the fog off the window that would let him see who was inside.

To whom should his wondering eyes should appear? But Captain America frozen for years.

Thoruun gasped seeing the sight. "That's why we're here? You got a hint they're alive?"

James nodded looking up at his father.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The team had just gotton back to the tower and were rolling them in on a dolly.

"Alright! Why did we bring 6 Cryotubes home with us?" Frankie yelled breaking the silence as he tried rolling a tube in.

"Because I said so. Frankie!" James spat back. He was on the edge of falling apart and wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. If he should tell the others that the avengers were alive, or not.

"Fine! But don't get your spandex pants in a twist!" Frankie exclaimed back putting the final tube down and walking out leaving just James and Thoruun in the room alone.

"Are we really going to open the tubes?" she asked quietly.

"We need to…. These could be our parents… well not yours… me and the others." James explained looking at his girlfriend.

She nodded in understanding before leaving the room and James.

James walked over to his dad's tube thinking it would be the smartest choice to open the original leader's tube first.

He started to open it, only to be denied by a code.

"JARVIS? Can you crack this code for me?" James asked.

** "Of course sir."** The A.I. responded already cracking the code.

In the end the code turned out to be James's birthday. After putting in the code the tube started to buzz as if it was defrosting the Captain inside.

Finally after about 10 minutes the cap/front of the tube popped open letting steam and fog flood out.

Slowly James walked over to the silver tube ready to project his holographic shield. He didn't dare bring his father's shield incase this wasn't his father.

Just as he reached the edge of the tube a hand stuck out like a zombie coming out of the dirt.

"NAT!" a voice screamed from the tube. The body in the tube shot up sitting and panting, beads of sweat covering his face.

The man had blond hair that was shaggy and bright blue eyes that looked over at James scanning him over.

Before James could speak the man flung himself ontop of James pinning him to the ground.

"JAMES!" Tony yelled from down the hall, "JARVIS told me you were opening cryotubes down here and didn't tell me! Who did ultron tube this time!?"

"Tony!" James yelled only to be cut off by the guy on top of him who covered his mouth silencing him.

Tony walked through the door only to freeze, "Cap?" he stuttered.

The man looked up at Tony raising an eyebrow before getting up and going over to bro hug him, "Tony! You're alive! You got away! And why are you so old?" the captain exclaimed.

"Ummmm ya I got away. First off… You died… second off… Nat is dead… and Thrid! I'm not old! You're just young!" Tony explained counting the reasons and responses on his fingers.

"No she is not…" James interrupted slowly getting up, "15 years ago the black widow made clones of all the avengers besides Tony and Thor, then in an attempted failsafe plan she cryotubed the rest of the avengers. The avengers that died in the battle with Ultron were clones… Captain… you and the other avengers had been believed dead for the past 15 years."

"I remember a battle… Nat must have had our consciousness put in the clones and when they died they fled back to our own bodies… but Son… how do you know all of this? " the captain asked not realizing this was his son.

"Because she told me it herself…" James explained.

"Tony… who is this kid?" The captain questioned not trusting the boy.

"Cap… I've been waiting 15 years to say these words… Cap this is James Bucky Rogers… your son." Tony explained, "James this is your father, the famous Captain America, aka Steve Rogers."

The captain looked at his son who looked at him. The two were almost the same height but their eyes were leveled.

James red hair brought back so many memories to the Captain, mostly of James when he was three… but now this was an 18-year-old man who was his son.

"Hey dad…." James smiled looking at his father.

"JAMES! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled an angry voice-taking place before the captain could say anything.

James's eyes widen as the yell and the sound of heavy footsteps of Azari.


End file.
